DEAL MAKER, HEART BREAKER
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: Harry is an Auror, Ginny plays professional Quidditch and is often out of home. Harry gets lonely. Enter Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Harry had had a very hard day at the Auror office. His boss, Strike, was suffering from a hangover, and made Harry do extra work; complete all the paper work, write reports for recent chases of rogue and Dark wizards, bring oh-so-much coffee for him.

It wasn't that Harry had no other option but to work for Strike. In fact, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic and head of the Auror Department wanted Harry to work on his own the day he finished Auror training. But he, being the insufferable Gryffindor her was, wanted to follow the same procedures as everyone else. After finishing Auror training, all those who had passed had to work as an assistant for one of the senior Aurors, and depending on how good they did their job, they were made official Aurors. Shacklebolt thought this stage wasn't needed for Harry, and most of the other Aurors agreed, not only because he was exceptionally good, he was The Boy Who Lived; the one who had saved the wizarding world from the Darkest wizard that had ever roamed. Harry kindly rejected all the offers, and said he wanted the same opportunities his other fellow Auror trainees got.

He groaned as he Apparated into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny Weasley, his long time girlfriend since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, had just agreed to move in with him. Right now, he was looking forward to having a nice hot dinner with Ginny, while bitching about Strike, and then fall asleep with Ginny in his arms.

After he crossed the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black and entered the blessed silence of the kitchen cum dining room, he saw Ginny, pacing around the length of the room. Ginny normally never paced around, so what was up today, Harry wondered. "Harry!" Ginny said, before flinging herself onto him. "Oof!" Harry grunted, because of the force with which Ginny had launched herself at him. "What's up?" he asked, hugging her back. Ginny didn't reply, but didn't move out of the embrace.

They stood there, just hugging each other. Ginny kissed Harry and moved out of his embrace, but didn't move too far away. She held Harry's forearms. "I have been asked to join the Chudley Cannons as Chaser." She whispered. "What? That's wonderful!" Harry said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, I won't be at home for six months, July-December. I will be travelling the country and playing games for them. I may or may not be here with you for Christmas, and in the off-seasons, I have to go for training every day for quite a long time and-" Ginny was rambling and Harry knew Ginny rambled only when she knew something; that when told would leave someone hurt, so he shushed her, by placing his finger on her soft lips. "Shh. Don't worry, we'll figure everything out!" he said, trying to take her back into his arms. "No, NO! We can't discuss about this." She said, pulling away from Harry. "Why not?" asked Harry, bewildered. She muffled a sob and said oh so quietly, "I've already signed the contract."

Harry was shocked. Ginny had never taken any major decision that may or may not affect their relationship without discussing it with him; especially not since she moved in with him. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I know I should've waited before signing it, to talk about with you, and all, but I was so happy when they asked me, especially since I was out with Angelina-" "Don't worry about it." Harry said smiling. Ginny had been chosen over Angelina, and Angelina had been captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was proud and happy for Ginny. She just stared at him, her mouth literally falling open. Then her expression change to one of hopefulness. "What?" she asked, stunned. "I am happy, and SO proud of you Ginny. So, when will training begin?" he asked, still grinning. Ginny's hopeful expression crashed. "Oh, that, umm, this Saturday. Training for a week then I play as substitute for a while." Ginny mumbled.

Harry was dumbfounded. He held his expression to one of joy with a touch of unhappiness, but that was only the exterior. Inside, he was falling apart. Ten more days and Ginny would be gone for six months. He smiled wider and started stroking her hair. "Come to bed." Harry said, pulling her in for a hug. Ginny moved away just enough to raise her head and give him a surprised look. "Gotta spend quality time with you before you play, right?" he said grinning, before bringing his lips to meet hers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It had been two weeks since Ginny had left with the Chudley Cannons as substitute Chaser. Harry always listened to the match, just in case Ginny played in any of them. If he couldn't hear the radio, he always made sure to read the whole article in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. But, she had not played a match yet. Harry was feeling very lonely, and the house seemed to big, empty and silent without Ginny. In fact, whenever he entered his bedroom, he felt a pang of sadness. Whenever he opened his Ginny's and his wardrobe, and see Ginny's clothes, he imagined a laughing Ginny in his arms. He felt so lonely and sad whenever he entered that room; Ginny and his room, that he took all of his things and slept in one of the other smaller rooms in Grimmauld Place. He managed much better in the spare room.

Since Ginny's departure, Harry observed his colleagues in a different way. Normally, he would never notice a woman or a man trying to hit on him during work. Now, he was hyper aware of each little flirtatious comment, each small flirtatious smile, and each soft flirtatious touch. Sometimes, just to amuse himself and the other person, he would flirt back.

More and more ladies were catching Harry's eyes, and more than once he contemplated taking one of them home. Home; the only place that reminded him of Ginny and his commitment to her. This fact always dissuaded him from any romantic ventures.

Harry wrote regular letters to Ginny, trying his best not to mention how much he missed her, but focused more on trying to sound enthusiastic about the new opportunities that had opened up for her. Ginny wrote letters whenever she arrived at a new town or city, writing lengths about what she saw there, and what had amused her. She had just got news that a current Chaser was retiring that year and the captain and coach had more than hinted that she would be taking the place.

And so, Harry spent months alone, eyeing other women, but never taking them out, because he was a Gryffindor, and he was loyal.

The day before Ginny arrived, Harry, with Kreacher's help, re-did their room, covering it with rose petals, and soft silk sheets and a bottle of champagne with glasses. He had also asked Molly for Ginny's favourite food and attempted to make it for her. Harry was nervously waiting for the voice he loved so much to call him. And around six in the evening, he heard it, and he was elated. "Harry! I'm home!" Ginny's voice rang. He swiftly stopped pacing around in the kitchen and went to the corridor near the entrance. It was so good to see Ginny's face again, her smile, her bright long red hair. He hugged her and kissed her deeply. "So good to have you back. I've been waiting for you to come back and hold you in my arms again." He whispered, nuzzling her hair, that smelled like cinnamon. "Me too! Oh how I wish you were there! I used to get so bored of talking only Quidditch. The only thing we did other than Quidditch was go to that party for coming third." She said a wee bit glumly. "Come." Harry said, leading her into the kitchen. "You must be starved."

Ginny was very happy when she saw what Harry had done for her, though Harry noted, it didn't reach her eyes. It felt to him that she was faking it and also hiding something from him. But that doubt lasted only for a very short time; Ginny had just taken her first bite of the food Harry had prepared and was going on about how delicious it was. As she ate, she spoke about so many different things. She had sent long detailed letters, ye, she had so much to tell Harry. Harry was least bothered and let Ginny talk all she wanted; he had missed her voice and everything that belonged to her, and he was more than happy to listen to her talk. How much he had missed that voice!

Once Kreacher took away the plates, Harry led Ginny to their room chauffeured her in first, and closed the door. "I have missed you so much." Harry whispered as he hugged her from behind. Ginny was standing still. She must be shocked, of course, Harry thought. Once she overcomes her shock, she will kiss me.

Ginny did turn in Harry's embrace, but she didn't kiss him. She looked rather troubled on the contrary. "What's the matter?" Harry asked, scooting closer and closer to Ginny, until their noses touched. She looked at her feet, and placed her hand on his chest. "I need to tell you something." She whispered, sounding troubled. Harry was puzzled. He pulled back with a frown and looked at her closely. She was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and she was biting her lip. She didn't make eye contact at all. She is hiding something, he thought. Auror training included reading facial expressions, and not to boast, but Harry was outstanding in reading facial expressions. Ginny had done something she was feeling guilty about doing.

"What is it?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. "It was during the party." Ginny said, looking up with a sigh. "I had a bit too much to drink, and there was this man, Gerald. He was flirting with me all the time, and when I became slightly tipsy, I started flirting back. The more I had to drink, the more intense the flirting became. I was sexually frustrated, and," she paused, looking back at the floor and biting her lip. "And I slept with him." She said, in a voice so soft, it was barely a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It felt worse than being attacked with the Cruciatus Curse. All he could feel was hurt and rage. Had he not been sexually frustrated too? She was Gryffindor too, where was her sense of loyalty? It was pretty stereotypical, but Harry valued loyalty above anything else. He had spent a whole day cooking and getting their room ready, and here, Ginny has slept with another man because she was SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED. Tears were coming out of Ginny's eyes, but Harry didn't notice it. He had Disapparated.

He Apparated right to the Leaky Cauldron's bar and ordered the strongest bottle of Firewhiskey in the house. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, Tom the bar tender obliged and appeared almost instantaneously with a bottle of Firewhiskey, a glass and some ice. He brought it to a little booth so that Harry had his privacy. When Tom went away, Harry loaded his glass with Firewhiskey and ice, determined to drink away his hurt and feeling of betrayal.

Harry drank the whole bottle pretty quickly. Or it might have been an hour. Or two. Who knew? All Harry knew was that his throat and stomach was on fire, and his head and vision cloudy, but these were welcome factors. He welcomed them like old friends. But, the fire and cloudiness was not enough. He needed more. He held the table tightly, and got to his feet. The whole world swayed in the sudden movement, but the sturdy table made sure he didn't fall. Grabbing hold of various objects in his path, a very drunk Harry made steady process to the bar to get more drunk.

As he slowly entered the bar, his eyes focused on a red head. He thought it looked familiar, then the head turned. He blinked, his eyes trying very hard to focus through the cloudiness. By the time his eyes could focus, the red head and face came to him and hugged him. "Oh Harry! I didn't mean to upset you!" the red head said. The voice and the red cut a path through his cloudy brain. Ginny. That was who the red head was. Then, the memories of what had landed him up at the bar came rushing. "You cheated on me." Harry mumbled, pushing her away. "What?" Ginny asked, as she couldn't make out what he had just said. It was a slur. Anger fueled by the Firewhiskey rose like an inferno inside Harry. "YOU FREAKING CHEATED ON ME!" he shouted. The noisy bar came to a stand still. Everyone was silent. The Boy-Who-Lived never swore, nor did he lose his decorum in public. Something was wrong, and everyone wanted the tit bit of juicy gossip, especially since it revolved around the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

"I was drunk at the time! And I was sexually frustrated!" Ginny argued. "SO WHAT?" Harry roared. "YOU ARE A FREAKING GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDORS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOYAL! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK _I_ AM? SOME SORT OF TOY? YOU DON'T THINK _I_ GET SEXUAL FRUSTRATION? TRUE, I MAY HAVE FLIRTED WITH OTHERS BUT I KNEW THAT IT WOULDN'T DO TO CHEAT ON YOU! I BARELY ASKED ANYONE ON A FREAKING _DATE_ AND HERE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FREAKING _SLEPT_ WITH SOMEONE? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH THAT, GINNY? EVEN THINKING OF ASKING SOMEONE ON A DATE MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS BETRAYING YOU! I HAVE BEEN TREATED LIKE AS IF I HAVE NO FEELINGS, LIKE AS IF ALL MY LIFE IS DEDICATED TO DESTROYING VOLDEMORT AND BEING EVERYONE'S HERO! AND WHEN I _FINALLY_ THOUGHT I FOUND SOMEONE I THOUGHT WOULD LOVE ME, AND TREAT ME LIKE ANYONE ELSE, SHE FREAKING _SLEEPS_ WITH ANOTHER MAN BECAUSE SHE WAS FREAKING _DRUNK_ AND WAS _SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!"_

By the time Harry had finished his rant, tears were pouring out of his eyes. The one person he had doted on, loved, had not thought a bit about his feelings.

"Harry," Ginny choked. She was crying too. She tried to take Harry back into her arms, but he had had enough. Before she even touched him, he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He stormed into the bedroom he used when Ginny was away and barricaded himself inside. His anger had reduced his drunk state, but the moment he reached the room, all the Firewhiskey he had consumed threatened to make a reappearance, so he dashed to the bathroom and puked his guts out. Once he was done, he called Kreacher and asked him to get him a Sleeping Draught. Kreacher did so and left Harry alone. He uncorked the potion and swallowed it in one gulp. He didn't bother changing his clothes, but just plonked onto his bed, waiting for the potion to take effect.

The next day, once the Sleeping Draught's effects wore off, Harry had a throbbing bad head ache. All he could do was moan in pain, and each small movement made his head feel like as if there was an earthquake happening inside, and his stomach felt weir too. Like as if a tsunami of vile stuff was happening inside his gut. "Kreacher!" he mumbled, his face in his hands. "Hangover Potion!" he moaned. Kreacher, God bless that elf, appeared immediately with a crack (which almost cracked Harry's head into two) and a flask of Hangover Potion. He handed it to Harry, bowed and left with another head cracking (for Harry) crack. He uncorked the flask and gulped it all down. The massive earthquake in his head and pounding tsunami in his stomach subsided to something much more tolerable. He sighed in content and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. His mouth tasted very vile.

As he sluggishly stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, Harry noticed that he was still in the clothes he had worn the previous day. The previous day; that brought back a memory. A memory where Ginny told him she had slept with someone else at a party for her Quidditch team. It still wrenched his heart apart, just the thought, but he didn't feel as bad as the previous day. He remembered screaming at her, swearing and ranting at the Leaky Cauldron at the top of his voice; that little show ought to have had the desirable affect Ginny and he was pretty confident that she would be feeling utterly horrible now. That made Harry feel smug. Once he freshened himself, he opened the door of his room. What he saw stunned him. Ginny was sitting near his door, her face covered with tear streaks. When she heard the door open, she immediately stood up, tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't try to touch him, but stood still, fiddling with her fingers and looking down. Once she plucked her courage, she raised her head to look Harry in the eye. "I never wanted to hurt you Harry. I was very, very, VERY drunk that night. I must've completed at least three fourth a bottle of white wine, and I'm also pretty sure that the… other man gave me something very strong too. I just didn't realize it. I would never want to hurt you, because I love you." She said in a quavering voice. Once Harry heard what she said, his heart melted. He took Ginny in his arms. "It's OK." He said soothingly, stroking her hair. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief, and the couple just stood embracing each other in front of Harry's spare bedroom.

After some time, Ginny reluctantly pulled away. "What you said yesterday was a hundred per cent true and correct. No sane human being can go that long without any physical contact, be it me or you." She started. "I have thought of a deal for the both of us, and I hope you find it fine, because then we won't have to worry about cheating on each other."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What are you proposing, Ginny?" Harry asked, one eyebrow arched, questioningly. "Please don't get mad." She said pleadingly before continuing. "See, I won't be home for around six months every year. I don't know about you, Harry, but I can't go that long without physical contact. What I want to propose is that during the six months I'm off playing Quidditch, our relationship can be suspended," she stopped when she saw Harry's green eyes growing wide in horror, but consoled him immediately. "temporarily, Harry. So we can see other people and sleep with others just for our own well being. Once I'm back, we can go back to the way it used to be." Ginny bit her lip nervously, wondering what Harry would say.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling a bit stunned at what she had just proposed. "You are trying to say, that it is OK for me to sleep with other women, and you to sleep with other men when you're out playing Quidditch just so that we remain healthy? How does sleeping with others keep us healthy?" he asked, completely bewildered. "Well, at least you got the deal part right." Ginny said with a giggle. "You see my dear, innocent Harry, sexual activity releases all sorts of hormones and other stuff that improves the working of our body. And it also makes us feel better. So, it keeps us healthy." She said with a smirk. "Oh." Harry said brilliantly. "Now, how about we do what you had planned for us to do yesterday?" she asked sweetly, coyly, batting her lashes. "What?" Harry asked dumbly. He was still not fully recovered from his hangover, and he was never really good at understanding such delicately, riddling sentences; the hangover just made it worse. "I'll tell you!" she said, towing Harry to their bedroom.

Once Ginny believed she had spent some 'quality time' with Harry, she went off to sleep. But not Harry. He was usually the one who fell asleep first after 'quality time', but this time, he was wide awake, thinking. Though he would never admit it to Ginny, he was thinking even during their 'quality time'; and the thought that was distracting Harry was the deal Ginny had proposed. Yes, he did feel very, VERY sexually frustrated during the six months she was away, and it had also affected his work too.

During the course of the six months, he had become a proper Auror, with his own desk at the Auror Office. The Auror Office (which everyone, including Aurors called 'AO') had a few assistants, who helped sending paperwork to various departments, write a proper report using the facts written by the Aurors, and even at times bringing them some coffee and snacks. Once, a very attractive assistant caught Harry's eye, and he badly wanted to take her out. Then, he remembered Ginny and suppressed his urges. It didn't end very well, and the poor assistant got the worse of it.

He thought more and more about the deal. It was pretty sound, and it also made sense. No sexual activity had driven Harry rather crazy. He hoped that this deal with Ginny made things better the next time she was away.

Harry and Ginny spent six happy months together, enjoying each others' company to the fullest. Sometimes, Harry left work a bit early to go and see Ginny practice. These little ventures usually ended up in disasters. All the other players, being women, fawned over Harry and blatantly flirted with him. This drove Ginny mad, and Harry had to admit, that an angry Ginny was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen; a red haired lady, with a red, angry face, wearing red Quidditch robes and holding a red Quaffle in one hand and a wand in the other. Harry literally had to restrain Ginny, otherwise her team mates would have been suffering from serious bogeys in the shape of bats. And, it also stopped practice for a while. All in all, the coach pleaded with Harry to never come for a practice session, because his presence and the players' antics suspended practice till Harry left. Harry, being the insufferable Gryffindor he was, obliged and just waited at Grimmauld Place for Ginny to come on her own.

Inevitably, the day for Ginny to leave came. Before taking the Portkey, she hugged Harry. "Remember our deal, Harry. It's OK for you and me to sleep with others. And we needn't feel guilty about doing it, nor need we divulge whom we slept with, alright?" she murmured. The Portkey started glowing. Giving Harry a quick kiss, she clutched her bag and trunk and gave a little wave before catching the Portkey and leaving Harry alone in a big, silent and empty feeling Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Harry grudgingly woke up the next day. He was back in the spare room, so that he wouldn't miss Ginny as badly. He got ready slowly, lazily, almost unwilling to go to work, but he had to. Today was the day of the conviction of one of the last Death Eaters. He had to be present, because he was the one who had solved the case. Thankfully he remembered this before getting ready; whenever one was in the courtrooms, they had to wear formal robes. Harry had a pair of robes he had kept for special occasions such as these and Ministry parties. One was grand and could be called part wear, and the other was pretty somber. He chose the somber one. Trials weren't a party.

Because of his lethargic start and slow breakfast, Harry was almost late for the Trials. He hurriedly Apparated to the Ministry and wove his way through the crowd. He reached the elevators and luckily, there was still one at his floor. Heaving a sigh of relief, he dashed to the elevator. Another man, who seemed to be in an equal hurry, was dashing to catch the elevator too. They both entered the elevator at the same time, and in same panting breaths, they cried "Court Rooms!". The grilles closed, but the tension inside the elevator had increased. The voice sounded very familiar to Harry, like a voice he had heard all his life, a voice that had always taunted him and his friends. It couldn't be, Harry thought. He shook his head in disbelief. He was just imagining. Besides, he had a more important thing in his mind, like trying to make the elevator go faster. He checked his watch; four more minutes to go. He prayed fervently that he should make it. This was his biggest case so far, and all Aurors were expected to be present at the Trials of the rogue wizards they had caught.

It was a matter of pride and honour actually. And maybe also satisfaction. Aurors spent loads of time trying to track and capture their targets in the most inconspicuous ways possible; trying not to make big scenes. They spend sleepless nights trying to catch the targets, and seeing them getting their punishment is like satisfaction; satisfaction that all their hard work has paid off.

As far as Harry could think and remember, no Auror had ever missed a Trial of their targets. If he, Harry Potter missed his, then not even his fame could help him from being scorned at by his colleagues. In fact, they already were jealous that he got off easy during Auror training. They thought that he got off easy because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding World AND that he knew Kingsley personally, which he tried explaining, was NOT the case, but in vain.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop at the Court Rooms level. As soon as the grilles opened, he and the other man, who had come in with him, dashed off towards the same court room. They entered just in time, before the judge started the session. Both of them scrambled in among the audience and heaved a common sigh of relief. Might as well find out and introduce himself to the man who accompanied him here, of sorts. He turned his head and opened his mouth to say hello, but nothing came out. His green eyes grew wide in astonishment and unbelief behind his glasses.

The man sitting next to him was concentrating very keenly on the court proceedings. His hair was silver blond, and was sleek. The strands were carefully kept in place, and not a single strand was out of its place, unlike Harry's. The man's hair, was in fact the antithesis of Harry's dark, untameable messy hair. It looked so soft that he wanted to run his hand through it to mess it up and feel the softness of the locks. His face was covered with hard planes and sharp features. No one could have possible been as pale as him, and hi skin looks so smooth and soft, that Harry wanted to cup the man's face with his hands and run his thumbs over the high prominent cheekbones, to confirm the softness the skin radiated. It made him look delicate, like a flower, but his deep grey eyes emitted such confidence and concentration and hardness, that it felt that he was not a person to be messed around with. Overall, he was breathtakingly handsome. It resurfaced something in Harry, he never thought would surface again, especially after he got together with Ginny; the fact that he was actually bisexual. The face was painstakingly familiar to Harry, something that he saw most of his time at Hogwarts, and tried his level best to avoid, and he felt embarrassed to admit that the face, now took his breath away. It was none other than Harry's arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry spent the whole Trial session staring at his unbearably handsome school arch nemesis. Only thing he couldn't understand was, how did Draco Malfoy get so good-looking? Thinking back to his days at Hogwarts, Harry always had the impression that Malfoy was way too skinny and way too pale to be a living person. His skin tone reminded him of a Muggle movie, which had vampires in it. The vampires were pale as hell, and sparkled in the sunlight. Almost all the Muggle teenage girls and Muggleborns (except Hermione) loved that movie and fantasized about the hero. He saw tit bits of that movie once, when he was alone at Privet Drive. He couldn't find anything great about the movie, but he had to admit, seeing that Muggle actor made him wonder about his sexuality. After seeing that movie, whenever he saw Malfoy, he was curious to find out whether he glittered in the sunlight too. But he didn't.

He had never found Malfoy attractive. Even when he found out that he was bisexual, he never had an attraction to Malfoy. He was scrawny, pale and too skinny. His face was very pointed. Harry admitted he liked sharp features, but Malfoy's features were a whole new level of sharp.

He suspected puberty as the factor for the sudden physical change in Malfoy. It must have happened when Harry was too busy trying to save the world from a man with one seventh of a soul, who was commonly known as Voldemort. Those were years when all Harry could think about was how to rid the world of Voldemort.

Once he had done that, Ginny and he became a thing. He loved Ginny with all his heart, did his best to always keep her happy and smiling. He hadn't had time to even bother thinking about Malfoy. He wasn't even curious to know where and how he had suddenly disappeared the face of the earth right after his Trials (even though he did show his gratitude face to face, but Harry was more worried that he wouldn't make it in time for his lunch date with Ginny, so he didn't bother listening to what Malfoy had to say very closely.), but now, when he was sitting just a few inches away form Harry, looking hot as hell in his perfectly tailored robes, all the forgotten questions came back to him; and also a rather unnecessary question, a question which included the words 'like men', which made Harry's cheeks warm to have even thought of it.

He had come out to the Weasleys and Hermione first when he figured out he was bisexual. This was before he got together with Ginny. He thought after knowing about this, Ginny would never think about being with him. But to his surprise, she was the most supporting person. Even though Ginny knew he was bisexual, she didn't mind being in a relationship with him. Most girls would have scrunched their face and rejected (even if he WAS the Boy-Who-Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding World), but ever since Harry had made Ginny's acquaintance, he knew she wasn't 'most girls'. This was one of the main reasons why he loved Ginny (other than the fact that she was good looking and understanding and smart and perfect and that he truly liked her).

He had been attracted to a few guys during his Hogwarts days. And one of them was Zacharias Smith. Even though he had been a complete prat, always mean and sounded condescending towards Harry, he had looked good. Then one unfortunate day, after he was the failed date with Cho, he tried kissing the guy. Things turned nasty, and they made a deal to not let anyone know about it. Then there was Seamus too. It didn't get too serious or anything. Just a few kisses, that was all. Just when Harry wanted to get more serious with Seamus, he made the big, big mistake of choosing Dean into the Gryffindor Quidditch team instead of Seamus. That ended with a furious Seamus hexing him and telling him to stay away. After those incidents only did Harry realize how pretty and perfect Ginny was, and spent his time trying to woo her.

Now that Ginny was gone for six months, and that he had full freedom to have a short term relationship with anyone, why couldn't he have Malfoy? He looked good, and Harry too looked good (admittedly not as good as Malfoy), if he was to trust the longing glances of men and women alike and the magazines. Apparently, according to Witch Weekly, he was polled one of the 'Sexiest Men of the Decade' and 'Most Desirable Man of the Year' twice continuously. Harry never bothered about all that, and also stopped his subscription of the magazine after that incident and a few very awkward articles about him. He had chances with Malfoy, didn't he? Should be easy as pie getting him, his chances were great! _But he hated you and you hated him during school! Not to mention you ignored the git as much as possible and almost sliced him in half._ The rational part of his brain argued.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He had always repented casting that Sectumsempera curse on Malfoy. He regretted it deeply, but he never got the chance to apologize for that. He agreed completely with that part of his brain. His and Malfoy's animosity was famous. Everyone knew about in Hogwarts. Why would someone who went out of their way to cause problem to Harry be in the least interested in him? _What if Malfoy had changed?_ Harry argued. _Check it out for yourself then_ , his rational part countered. _Yes, I will_ , Harry decided firmly.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize the Trial session had been concluded. The victim was punished; a life sentence in Azkaban, and he was now being surrounded by various Ministry officials, patting his back and shaking his hand for the phenomenal work he had done in capturing the convicted.

Sensing all the commotion next to him, Malfoy turned his head to find out the cause. Through a dense crowd of people, his eyes found Harry's. "Potter!" he gasped softly, but Harry heard the soft gasp turned to look at Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Draco felt confused. It couldn't be. Harry, Potter couldn't be standing right in front of his eyes. He was still asleep. He had to be. But the people crowding around Harry seemed to be real, but the look Harry was given him couldn't be. His eyes were so green and round. And they were emitting warmth and happiness, making the green look even more vivid. In fact, his whole face was radiating warmth and happiness. His lips, oh his lips were curved into a cute grin, and he looked exactly as the young boy Draco remembered from his days at Hogwarts.

He had spent most of his last three years at Hogwarts looking at Harry, memorizing and hungrily swallowing every plane on that gorgeous face. Harry's face hadn't changed at all. It was the same face he had memorized and stared at, fantasized about, and still did, but his face wasn't scrunched in worry or fear or determination or any other noble feeling. He was grinning at Draco, and his knees felt like as if they would give away when the other man pushed through the crowd of admirers and well wishers surrounding him, still clothed with that grin. "Malfoy." He said in acknowledgement.

That was all it took Draco to know for sure he was dreaming. Harry was talking to him, and his voice sounded like the harps of angels in heaven. How he had yearned that voice to talk to him! Though, Draco had to admit, he would have preferred if Harry had called him Draco. He hadn't, and for good reason too. This fact, and the other one which was he was pushed from the back by someone and was stumbling forward, closer to Harry. He wouldn't have stumbled in his fantasies, embarrassing himself. But that stumble was worth it. Harry's hand shot out to catch Draco's forearms to prevent his from falling. And that simple touch sent sparks flying all over his body. He took a deep breath and calmed his jumping nerves. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't in the country." Harry said, making conversation as Draco righted himself, which made him frown as memories assaulted him.

He remembered all too well the Battle of Hogwarts. It tore his heart to see death and sadness surrounding him. He had felt horrible, and felt like hexing the skin on his left forearm until it changed its form to ANYTHING except that horrid image of a skull and snake. Harry had not given up hope and had made all the right choices. Draco was a coward; he chose the easiest path which made sure he would get out alive. But he was still a student of Hogwarts. He rushed about the castle, trying his best to protect Harry, but Goyle had had other intentions. He hadn't expected such cruelty from Goyle of all people, but he got what he deserved and died a horrific death; by being burnt alive by the Fiendfyre that he had conjured.

Draco was sure that that was going to be his last moment. He was glad that he at least got to see Harry fly before he died, yet Harry had saved him; and he was head over heels for Harry all over again.

Once the Dark Lord was vanquished, it was a horrible time for Draco and his mother. They were one of the first people to be caught. Lucius was of no trouble as he was already in Azkaban. He was sure he and his mother would be accompanying his father soon in Azkaban, when Harry entered the Court Rooms. He strode in with confidence, and said that he was a witness for the Malfoys, that they didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. He spoke with such passion and persuasiveness, begging the Wizengamot to pardon them. For the duration of the Trials, Draco's heart had fluttered with hope; hope that Harry might reciprocate his feelings. Once the Trials were over, he hurried over to meet Harry, somewhere without the press. He poured his heart into his 'Thank you' speech, but he sensed that Harry was in a hurry. "Anything the matter?" he had asked. "Oh, nothing. You haven't seen Ginny have you?" he asked as he glanced around, looking for the she Weasel. The flutter of hope crumbled. Everything inside Draco crumbled as he heard those words. How could he have thought that Harry Potter would be interested in convicted, but no hard repercussions Death Eater Draco Malfoy? A person who once could have had anything in the world, but who was now barely left with any money and a place to stay? The Manor had been part of the fine, as well as three fourth the content of the Malfoys' Gringotts vault towards the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

His happy and soft expression hardened and curdled. "Well, thanks anyways Potter." He spat before leaving to find his mother. A tornado of feelings swirled inside him as his mother Apparated them back to the Manor. He could feel a major part of the tornado was defeat and hopelessness. Then, sadness added it. Then anger, then jealousy, then happiness, and back to defeat. It was a cycle and Draco blindly accepted and flung himself into clearing his room. The Ministry (on Harry's request) allowed them to pack their clothes, ancient Malfoy relics and anything that deemed valuable sentimentally to the Malfoys. He packed his clothes, a few Potions books and his broom, that's all. he didn't bother about anything that reminded him of Hogwarts, which would in turn remind him of Harry, which would then make him sad.

They went to France and spent two years there, re-emerging from their status as poor. Draco worked hard and so did his mother, and slowly, they started their life afresh. They didn't have much money, but they saved and thought twice about spending too much. Wine became a luxury, which was bought only twice during the year; once on his birthday and once on his mother's birthday. By now, Draco had accepted the fact that he was gay. He had told his mother, and she encouraged him. He also had fair knowledge that he was utterly irresistible. Whenever he went to a bar for a drink, almost all eyes were on him. He had never reciprocated with the females, but sometimes, when a few good looking French boys caught his eye, he would flirt and kiss a little bit, which immediately made him feel better.

And so life went on.

But he missed England. Of course pretty French boys distracted him, but he couldn't always be with pretty French boys. He was willing to take the risk, even though his mother had tried continually to convince him to not go. But he still went. And he had come back with the intention of getting a Ministry job in the Wizengamot and bring his mother back to England too, but without people sneering and leering at them. He would work hard and remove that prejudice, he vowed.

Draco was overjoyed at the fact of returning to his birth place. It made him sad to know that he wouldn't be staying at the Manor anymore. He chose an apartment which was fairly small and whose rent was pretty affordable. But it wasn't furnished, except for a stove in the kitchen and a very battered couch which was made to hold only one person. Draco scourged second hand shops until he found a decent mattress that was soft enough for him. He didn't bother with a proper bed. He had brought sheets and clothes with him, and decided to keep them in boxes instead of indulging himself too much with a cupboard. Maybe once he got a job he would indulge himself more.

And so, he wound up in an internship to join the Wizengamot.

He remembered that morning distinctly. As part of practical knowledge about how the Trials worked, he had to witness a Trial himself. He was elated when he got this news; Draco was a step closer to achieving his goal. He ended up sleeping in, which was a pain in the arse alright. He quickly got dressed in formal robes and gulped down some juice. Draco grabbed parchment and a Self Inking Quill. He Apparated to the Ministry and ran to the elevators. Another man too was dashing to catch the elevator. Both of them panted and said 'Court Rooms'. The voice sounded familiar, but he had no time to ponder. He couldn't be late and ruin his chances of a job in the Ministry. As soon as the grilles of the elevator open, he and the other man ran down to the same Court Room. He and the other man quickly scrambled into empty adjoining seats. He closed his eyes and calmed down, and then the session had begun.

He could feel eyes on him during the whole Trial, but he didn't bother about it; he was too busy scribbling notes. He had been informed that he would be questioned on the details. And so he concentrated hard on the proceedings. Once it was over, there was much scramble to his side and curiously, he turned to see the commotion. A person with wild black hair sticking out at odd angles, wearing glasses that covered green eyes was looking at him. Without thinking, he gasped out loud, "Potter!". Harry turned and looked at him, and greeted him with a warm smile. A little something of hope fluttered inside and his heart nearly stopped when Harry walked towards him and had when he actually caught Draco when he stumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Harry didn't know what had prompted him to greet Malfoy. When he heard Malfoy's gasp, followed by him saying his name, his eyes found the other man's, even through the crowd of people congratulating him for solving the case so well. Why they did that, he had no idea, nor did he want to know, because Malfoy had acknowledged his presence without a sneer or sounding condescending or groaning or in anger. He actually didn't say his name with any emotion, maybe except shock. He smiled widely and warmly at the fact that Malfoy had changed, and that he might actually be able to woo Malfoy; if he was gay. "Malfoy." He greeted warmly and made his way through the crowd of people congratulating him. Malfoy had looked shocked when he greeted him. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. Someone shoved Malfoy and he stumbled forward. Instinctively, harry shot out his arm and held Draco's forearms to prevent him from falling face flat on the floor. He could feel strong muscles beneath his palm. They felt tense and very nice and hard and strong. Malfoy recovered from his shock after his stumble, and pulled his hand away from Harry's grasp and righted himself.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't in the country." Harry asked curiously. Now, with Ginny out of the way (temporarily), he was genuinely curious about what had happened to the man. Malfoy just looked deep into Harry's eyes and didn't reply. Harry was just about to give up any hope of having a conversation with him when he replied. "I don't think it's your business to know what I am or what I was up to every single day of my life." He replied scornfully. There was the Malfoy Harry knew so well. He hadn't wanted him to change much, maybe be just a tad bit more friendlier with him would have been enough. It intimidated him, Malfoy being so scornful. Scornfulness and Draco Malfoy went together pretty well.

"Geez, calm down Malfoy! It is just so good to see you after all these years, that's all. Do you know how boring it gets to talk to people who talk to you because you're famous? I know pretty well that I can have a normal conversation with you, and be myself." He replied, trying to sound as truthful as possible. The other man raised an eyebrow (and such a prettily shaped one) in amusement, his lips twitched into the smirk only Draco Malfoy can pull off and look hot as hell. "So, famous Harry Potter wants someone to talk to? That's ironic." He said with a snort. He may have snorted, but his smirk slowly became a smile. "Yeah, I guess it is." Harry replied with a chuckle. The atmosphere between the two of them reduced considerably from one of anxiousness to one of complete ease.

"Hey! Harry! Where's the paperwork? You may have solved a case, but no celebrations until you hand in the paperwork for your latest little adventure." A bossy voice interrupted before Harry could say anything else. He turned around and looked down with a frown. Of course, the supervisor of his paperwork, the assistant of the Head Auror, Sandra had to interrupt the conversation with Malfoy. He looked down at the annoying lady's face. Even though she was a foot shorter than Harry, and basically half his gait, she was terrifying. She was exceptionally strict, a perfectionist, and pretty short tempered when it comes to late paperwork. He called her 'Umbridge Jr' behind her back, though he had never disclosed the fact to anyone. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but she shushed him with a pointed glance. "No. You are not uttering a word to me or to anyone else until that report reaches my table. In fact, you aren't allowed to leave the office until the report reaches my table." She said. Harry shuddered at the thought. When Sandra threatened, it normally were facts she spewed. That's why he called her 'Umbridge Jr'. "And you, blondie, are not allowed to visit him in his office until I get the report. Sorry Harry, no flirting until I get what I want." She stated and left a very red Harry in her wake.

"Well," Malfoy said after a moment of awkward silence. Harry noticed he had turned a little pink. "Wonderful lady. You are one lucky person to have her as a boss." He said blandly, his words filled with sarcasm. "You don't know the half of it." Harry said with a sigh. "And besides, sorry about what she said. She's always pretty blunt and bossy. But, unless I finish that report, whatever she said will happen. So how about I meet you up for coffee later this evening? We can have a nice chat WITHOUT Sandra keeping a hawk's eye on me."

What was going on? Harry's brain was screaming. You just APOLOGIZED to MALFOY and asked him OUT TO COFFEE! He cringed internally, waiting for the rejection and most likely a condescending statement. He had just screwed up hugely, worse than Neville in Potions class. He braced himself for a sneer, but was surprised.

"Sure Potter. Time and place?" Malfoy had accepted! Harry's heart was beating hard, and his mind was whooping in joy. "Leaky at six? I hope I get it done by then. If not, I'll send an owl. Kay? Anyways, got to dash. She's already glaring. Bye." He said without waiting for Malfoy's reply. He could talk to Malfoy later, but the consequences if he didn't complete the paperwork? Nope. Not at all, thank you very much. After that short speech, he dashed off to his department. He could've sworn he heard Malfoy say 'Bye Potter', even though he had said it very softly.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco tried his very best to not freak out. His thoughts normally were very maudlin when it came to thoughts about Harry. He had a vague idea that he might bump into his crush at some point while he worked at the Ministry. He remembered fifth year at Hogwarts, when McGonagall promised to make Harry an Auror. And he expected him to be one. He expected Harry to not bother about his existence when he saw Draco, but nothing happened as he had expected. He learnt all the basics at the intern center. That wasn't anywhere near the Ministry, but they had field days where they audienced Trials. And he had seen Harry in his first visit to the Ministry, and moreover, he actually had a CONVERSATION with him! Well, it wasn't very long, but at least he SPOKE to him! And when he couldn't talk properly with him, (because of that annoying lady), he had asked to meet him for COFFEE so that they could talk properly! That had to mean something right? Maybe Harry wanted to be his friend? As long as THAT happened, Draco could easily make Harry fall in love with him after they got on friendlier terms. He had had countless experiences to hone his skills in France, and he was willing to use ALL of it, just for Harry. He vaguely remembered clutching a pile of parchment. Why was he holding parchment? He thought frowning. He looked at the parchment and remembered the notes he had taken about the Trial. His instructor would be expecting a proper report today. He might not have mentioned it, but Draco had to work extra hard to get the job he wanted. Looked like Harry's not the only one who has to write a report. He sighed and walked towards the elevator. He didn't have to go back to the intern center. He could go home directly and write his report in peace. He decided to do just that. Then, Draco would groom himself and try to make him look as handsome as possible. After all, Harry did want to have coffee with him. He realized it was wishful thinking to think that as a date, but a man can have his fantasies right?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Gods how he hated Umbridge Jr! He had never had any particular fondness of the little lady. In fact, she was one of the few people who treated Harry as an equal, and not as some great person. He was glad about that and hoped to befriend her when he first became an Auror. That didn't happen; nor would it ever happen. After his little encounter with Malfoy, and after the interruption to that wonderful conversation, he loathed her even more. She was an Umbridge in the making. Even as he sat to do the dreaded paperwork, he mumbled, swearing and cursing the lady in ways Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve. As he did the bloody paperwork, his thoughts drifted from Umbridge Jr (no point cursing her. It wouldn't change her, he thought rationally.) to Malfoy. Just the name 'Malfoy' made his heart beating faster. He had spoken to him, and when their conversation was rudely forced to end, he had asked Malfoy out to coffee on a whim and he had accepted! Harry's day was definitely going to become better.

He hunched over his table and cast a Silencing Charm around his desk. He would never get the work done on time if he wasn't surrounded in silence. That was the main problem. The floor was always noisy that he couldn't concentrate properly in his paperwork. That's why it was always late, but Umbridge jr never took that particular reason as an excuse for paperwork. So, Harry spent his time concentrating hard and trying to write as neatly as possible without any smudges or blots. Another wonderful feature of Umbridge jr – she couldn't stand messy handwriting. And so he sat for two hours with a mug of coffee within his reach and carefully written pieces of parchment all over his desk. After two hours, he went to the AO café for lunch. He had (more likely gobbled because he wanted to complete the paperwork) a sandwich and some salad before going back to work. By five, he had miraculously finished his paperwork and had handed it to one of the floor's assistant. He Apparated to Grimmauld Place and quickly freshened up and stood in front of his wardrobe. What am I going to wear? He thought. He was going to meet MALFOY for heaven's sake! And he had to impress him. He didn't have many robes; just two. The remaining of his robes were his work clothes. Muggle clothes it is then, he thought, as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

Once he got ready, he looked at himself in the mirror and tried to tame his hair. Which of course was a vain attempt. Sighing, he scrutinized himself in the mirror. Casual, yet somewhat formal. Should do for today. He checked his watch. Nearly six. He cast one final glance at his reflection in the mirror, and Apparated to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron for his rendezvous with Draco Malfoy.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco couldn't concentrate on his report. His mind just kept on replaying the conversation he had had with Harry. You're going to meet him again later on today. You can meet Potter whenever you want, but what is more important to you? The job or remembering your encounter with Potter? The rational part of his brain argued. Draco sighed and agreed with his rational part of his brain. He pushed all thoughts of Harry out of his mind and concentrated in sifting through the notes he had taken during the Trials. The Trial was very interesting and all the evidence was very intriguing. He loved the way the lawyers were debating and how the Wizengamot heard everything and pin pointed minute details that may have changed the sentence. Personally, Draco preferred to be lawyer. He wanted to do what he couldn't do during the War; save innocent people from a terrible fate. Draco prided himself in his mastery of self control and determination. But that day, he could feel his determination waver a bit, because that encounter with Harry was fresh in his mind. Once he finished his report, he sighed. It wasn't his usually blot and smudge free report; this one contained a few smudges, but it couldn't be helped. Looks like he needed to gain new mastery over his self control and determination, because Harry seemed to break Draco's elite etiquettes. He completed his report, the rough and the fair one in approximately two hours. He had taken a break and had made himself some lunch and a cup of coffee in between when he felt his stomach rumble with hunger. Coffee always helped him concentrate, and thankfully, it worked that time too and he could push almost all thoughts about Harry out of his mind. He read a book on Magical Law for a while after carefully packing his report and owling it to his in-charge. Now all he had to do was not become a mass of bumbling nerves by six. Reading failed, so he went for a hot shower. Hot showers always calmed him down for some reason, and he felt much relaxed after showering. A frown flitted across his face; he had NOTHING to wear for his date! Draco loved to wear Muggle clothing; they were much more comfortable than robes. Robes tended to be too breezy for him, but he owned a few robes too, along with Muggle clothes. "Muggle clothes it is." Draco decided. Harry had to know that he had changed. Once he was ready, he checked the clock on his mantel place. Nearly six. "It's good manners to always be on time," he thought to himself, "even if one may turn up earlier than necessary."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The Apparition point to the Leaky Cauldron was an alley near the famous pub cum restaurant. Harry had just Apparated there, when another figure appeared almost simultaneously next to him; a figure with blonde hair so pale and soft looking that he could feel his hands itching to feel the locks and decided whether they were as soft as they appeared to be. It was Draco, of course and he was wearing… Muggle clothing? Harry was bewildered. Draco Malfoy in casual Muggle clothing was not acceptable at all, mainly because he had to do his best to not pounce on him right that instant. Draco looked stunned, but only for an instant and then, he wore his usual smirk. "Well, I would have NEVER expected Harry Potter to show up in time, and by the looks of my watch EARLY for a meeting! You seem to stun me all the time!" he said teasingly. Harry blushed. "Auror training." He mumbled. His smirk grew. "How does 'Auror training' explain something that I thought wasn't possible even in my wildest dreams?" Oh Draco, there are SO many situations that I can think of that wouldn't happen in your wildest dreams, but they all include me and you, he thought miserably. He cleared his throat and gestured Draco to walk into the restaurant. "The first thing I was taught in Auror training was to be on time for anything. It was embarrassing, that first introduction to Auror training because the trainer lectured on punctuality just when I entered the class ten minutes late. So, public embarrassment apparently taught me a good lesson." He explained. Draco's smirk changed into a grin as he sat down at a table. After a few seconds, Draco started chuckling. "What?" Harry asked, feeling a bit cross and embarrassed. "Oh nothing. I was just remembering how red you used to go when Snape snubbed you. I was just wondering whether you would've gone that red on your first day of Auror training." He said, still chuckling. Harry felt his face burn. "Looks like I don't need to imagine when I have a live view of what would've happened that day." He said teasingly with a smirk. This comment made Harry even more red. "Can we change the topic?" Harry asked, squirming in his seat. "Why? Because the Boy Who Lived has a tendency to show red?" Harry flushed again.

They spent quite a long time together, eating and talking about their lives. Harry didn't mention anything about Ginny. Let him think that I am single, he thought. He learnt all about Draco's life after the War (he had thanked him once again for his testimony) and about how hard he worked for a job in the Ministry to establish some respect for his family again. Now that Draco wasn't as snobbish and stuck-up as he was during Hogwarts, Harry realized just how good his company was. He cracked good jokes and teased him lightly, always wearing a playful smirk whenever he did so. He now regretted rejecting Draco's friendship when he first met him.

After having dessert, they decided to call it a day. "You know what, Draco?" Harry said as he shrugged into his coat. "It was actually fun today." "Yeah, it was. And thank you for sponsoring my food. I try to save every Knut possible." Malfoy said. Once they entered the darkness of the Apparition alley, Harry couldn't see Draco's face; it was dark. But he could see the glint in his grey eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't accept your friendship when we first met. I really liked spending time with you and I would like to meet you again." It came out in a rush. Harry had never planned to say all that. God, he was so stupid! Instead of the expected condescending look, Draco's eyes softened. "It's alright, Harry. How about we start again? I am Draco Malfoy, and I would like to be your friend." He said, holding out a slim, pale hand that seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Hi, Draco, I'm Harry, Harry Potter and I would love to be your friend. How about you come over to my house for lunch this Saturday?" he said, grasping the outstretched hand. Draco smiled. "I would love that." He whispered, before taking back his hand and Disapparating.

Harry could still feel the softness of Draco's palm lingering on his skin. He stood there in the darkness, lost in thought, before he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Draco was a bumbling mass of nerves before he Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He had left early, and to his surprise, Harry had Apparated to the Apparition spot near the Leaky almost as soon as Draco had arrived. He was shocked, but he quickly schooled his expression. He had not expected Harry to show up on time, much less EARLIER. He smirked and teased Harry for showing up early. "Well, I would have NEVER expected Harry Potter to show up in time, and by the looks of my watch EARLY for a meeting! You seem to stun me all the time!" Harry blushed a furious red, and Draco found his heart beating wildly at the sight of a flushed and blushing Harry. It made him look so adorable and innocent. Once he saw that blush, Draco decided to make him blush whenever and however possible. And he stuck to his resolution. He kept his remarks teasing, and always said them with a friendly smirk. He could have sworn that Harry was red for at least ten minutes. Conversation went on very smoothly between the two of them. They had more in common than they had expected. Harry also told him of his most interesting and adventurous Auror mission. It was very thrilling and when Harry came to the part where he was cursed, Draco couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

As far as dates went by (it was a date according to him), it was very successful. Draco was especially glad when Harry stretched his hand out, asking him to become a friend. His heart would've leapt out of his chest, but years of training of Malfoy decorum prevented that from happening, especially when Harry asked him to lunch to his house on Saturday. He replied with a simple nonchalant "I'd love to." While his heart did cartwheels in his chest.

It wasn't going to be so bad. All he had to do was seduce Harry slowly.

Saturday didn't come as fast as Draco would've liked. It dragged out very slowly, and he had trouble concentrating in classes. He spent more than required time in the shower every day, in the morning and at night before sleeping. Harry never left his thoughts.

On Friday evening only did Draco realize he hadn't received a time and the exact address to Apparate to Harry's home. As soon as the thought he struck, his mind started spewing all sorts of horrible possibilities – Harry asking him to lunch to embarrass him, Harry asking him to lunch and poisoning him, Harry asking him to lunch and hexing him, Harry asking him to lunch but forgetting that he had been invited, etc. Silly notions, Draco thought. Why would he do that? He hasn't even given me a time and address, why would he do anything like that? I know what to do, I'll owl him. Maybe then I'll know his true motives.

Considering it to be a good plan, he took some parchment, a quill and some ink, and thought about how to write the letter to Harry.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was having a very difficult time at work. He had just been on a small case, something about an apothecary shop selling adulterated potion ingredients at cheap rates and causing large scale potion making trouble. It was a very easy case, but thinking about potions brought back thoughts about Draco and their evening together. Time for a break, he thought, as an image of Draco filled his mind; Draco laughing, joking around, smirking, the conversations they had had, and that he had also invited him for lunch on Saturday, which happened to be the next. Harry's face froze. He hadn't given Draco a time and the address to arrive at. What an idiot he was! He quickly took a spare piece of parchment and a quill and ink. Just as he was about to dip his quill into the ink, an owl entered the office floor. It was a very elegant looking eagle owl and it swooped across the room and landed on Harry's rather cluttered work desk. It daintily placed the letter it was carrying on his desk and calmly waited while Harry opened the letter and read it. It was clearly waiting for Harry to write a reply.

Harry,

It may or may not have struck your mind, (considering it already being filled with saw dust) but a normal person usually gives a time and proper address to a guest whom s/he has called home. I know you may not be considered a normal person by many (me excluded), I would still like a time and address to show up.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy.

A smile pulled at Harry's lips. No one considered him a normal person, they all thought he was an incarnation of God and treated him with reverence (except of course, Umbridge Jr.) and it felt good to be treated as an equal, especially by Draco. In fact, this single letter only made him like the man more.

He really does have a good sense of humour, he mused as he re-read the letter. Why did I notice it just now? He quickly turned the parchment over and scrawled in a time and an Apparition spot for him to Apparate to. He gave it to the eagle owl and it left with a soft whoosh. Harry felt a weird sensation of calmness as he saw the bird fly away.

That night, when Harry lay in his bed, he didn't think of how much he missed Ginny. In fact, Ginny was the last thing on his mind for the last few days. He fell asleep dreaming of Draco laughing and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry went shopping the next morning. He got up early instead of sleeping in and after drinking some coffee, he went to pick up ingredients for his lunch date with Draco. He didn't know what to cook for him. Finally, he decided to make some spaghetti and garlic bread served with some wine. It was simple yet slightly elegant. Hopefully, Draco shouldn't find much to complain about the food.

Once he finished shopping for his ingredients (he went in disguise so no reporter caught him buying wine and other fancy-ish ingredients) he went back to Grimmauld place and took all the ingredients to the kitchen and started preparing the meal. Draco was supposed to arrive at half past twelve, and it was half past eleven when Harry finished cooking. He did use Kreacher's help at times, mainly to make the whisking process easier and faster. While Kreacher whisked, Harry would concentrate on some other aspect of the dish. While he cooked, he was thinking about Hermione and thanking her mentally. After she gave Kreacher Regulus's locket, Kreacher became more responsive and acknowledged Harry as master of the house and his cooking skills improved drastically. Harry wouldn't admit it to anyone, except Ron and Hermione, that it was Kreacher (along with cook books) who helped him become the culinary expert he now was.

He put the garlic bread in the oven and told Kreacher to set the dining table and remove the bread once it had baked. Then, he went to his room to get ready for his date.

Harry contemplated how lunch would go. He thought nice thoughts, Draco getting sauce on his face and Harry licking it clean, and one thing leads to another which eventually leads to the bedroom. And the anti scene, where Draco punches or hexes or curses him and leaves. He chooses casual jeans and a bright orange Chudley Cannons jersey. That jersey always calmed him down. He went to the dining room and looked at the set up. Kreacher had done a wonderful job. The dining table looked like a table for two in a restaurant, but somehow looked more homely. He checked the dishes. They looked and smelt wonderful. He cast a Charm on them so that they didn't lose their warmth. The spaghetti, the garlic bread and the win was there. Harry also made his signature mushroom soup as an appetizer, but something was missing and Harry couldn't place a finger on what it was.

The bell rang at that exact moment. Whatever is missing, will have to be missing. I really hope it isn't something important, Harry thought nervously as he went to attend the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco fumbled with his wardrobe. Harry didn't want to embarrass him. he just forgot to mention the time and place. Draco's heart was turning cartwheels when he received the apologetic letter with the time and place. He didn't have many clothes nowadays. He had more Muggle clothes because they were super comfortable. I will be going to Harry's house, nowhere else. I might as well go comfortably dressed, he thought. He chose his favourite pair of jeans and a somewhat new polo shirt and then started fumbling with his hair. He had just washed it and he was contemplating whether he should gel it or leave it lose. The straight platinum blond hair fell in tresses around his face. He applied a bit of gel to his hair so that it didn't frizz up by the end of the day. Draco may have given up a lot of things in life, but his hair was his crowning glory and he gave it utmost care.

Giving himself a final look in the small mirror, he Apparated. He appeared directly on the door step of no. 12 Grimmauld place. He rang the bell. Within a moment, the door opened, and Harry was standing there. Draco's mind stopped working. Harry was wearing a bright orange Quidditch jersey and his hair was looking like a black forest as usual. "Hey Draco. Come on in." he greeted with a smile. "Harry." He acknowledged the other man with a nod. "I just finished cooking lunch. Would you like to it now or later?" Harry asked. "You cook?" Draco asked, completely stunned. He had never expected Harry Potter to have the ability to cook. "Yeah, I did. And by the look you're giving me, I'd say you don't believe me. So lunch it is." He replied with a cheeky smile. "Well, at least I'll have time to puke if needed." He replied wryly before following Harry into the dining room.

Harry gestured to a chair and Draco sat down. The ambience was really pleasant and he relaxed. He placed the napkin that was near his plate on his lap. It had been so long since he had used a napkin. "Umm, the appetizer is mushroom soup. My friends say that it is my specialty, but I guess that they say that 'cause they're my friends. You should be the perfect critic for my cooking." Harry said shyly as he placed a bowl of creamy steaming soup in front of Draco. He picked up a spoon and took a bit of the soup. It was delicious' so delicious that he moaned. "Harry, I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but this is heavenly!" he gasped. Harry, who was squirming in his seat lit up like a bulb and started having his own bowl of soup.

Draco enjoyed the food immensely. He had not had such beautifully cooked Italian for oh-so-long. Once he lost almost everything, he and his mother stuck to the simplest and most basic diets. He might be sick, but the reason for that would be the consumption of rich food when his stomach was suited for less rich food. Taking a sip of the beautiful wine, he sighed and looked Harry in the eye. "Merlin Harry! You cook so well, yet you used to get such abominable grades in Potions! Please explain how that happened." Draco asked curiously. "Oh the answer for that's simple. Snape hated me. When Slughorn came to teach, my grades improved." He replied casually. Now, after those marvelous appetizers and main courses, he really wanted to know what Harry had prepared for dessert. "So, what's for dessert?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, looking at Harry in the eye.

He thought the other man had frozen suddenly. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he didn't think he would stay till dessert? I should apologize, he thought and opened his mouth to do just so, but Harry cut him off. "Yeah, of course I do. Once I clear the table, we shall go to Florean Fortescue's. He's started this new ice cream venture where you can create your own sundaes!" he said, head bobbing excitedly. "You're paying you know." Draco said with a smirk. "Of course I will!" Harry replied, standing up immediately and giving a little bow, and then presenting him with a cheeky grin. He took the plates in his hands and disappeared inside a door which Draco presumed to be the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell your house elf to clear the dishes?" he asked curiously. What he wouldn't do to have a house elf again! "He's old. No need to strain him unnecessarily." Harry replied shrugging. "SPEW influencing you much?" he taunted. "No, but how do you know about SPEW?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "The Slytherin house gets news about all failures." Draco replied haughtily, but that didn't help to cover his blush. "Shall we go?" Harry said with a disbelieving laugh, holding out his hand. Draco's heart fluttered and he took it. They Disapparated with a crack.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

He had forgotten dessert! How could he forget DESSERT? That was supposed to be his specialty! THAT was what he had felt missing! Only when Draco asked him oh-so- _not-_ subtly for dessert did he realize he had forgotten. He wanted to please the blonde, so he suggested going to Fortescue's for dessert.

They arrived there and Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand. Draco took one look at the parlour and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, are you just going to stand there? I want some dessert!" Draco whined, with a bit of pout. Harry's heart melted at how cute Draco was acting just then.

Once they entered Florean Fortescue's new ice cream parlour, Draco immediately dragged Harry to get his sundae. Draco being a Malfoy, obviously chose the most exotic things and got a sundae. Harry stuck to good old chocolate overload.

Watching the blonde eat was very entertaining. They didn't talk, but just looking at his face made Harry feel content and happy. They never spoke, but it was clear that Draco was enjoying his dessert. Whenever he put his spoon in his mouth, he closed his eyes and was apparently letting the taste flood his taste buds. Draco's reaction got Harry very intrigued. The sundae started to look more and more enticing, and finally, he decided he had to have a taste. When Draco's eyes were closed, he quickly took a spoon of ice cream from his bowl. Before he could put it in his mouth, a hand caught his wrist. Harry looked up, his mouth open, into stormy gray eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing with my ice cream?" he asked coldly. Harry tried to stifle a laugh. "You could have a bit of mine you know?" he replied, pointing at his chocolate ice cream. Draco narrowed his eyes and took a bit. Harry quickly stuffed the ice cream in his mouth. The taste was very rich and exotic. He tried to take another spoon but Draco stopped him again. He tried to take a bite of his own, but Draco stopped him again. "But that's mine!" Harry protested. Draco's glare softened and he sighed. "I can't choose between the two." He said decisively. "Have both." Harry replied, being the perfect Gryffindor he was. "No, I won't. I'm pretty sure my stomach will be upset after eating your food." Draco said, sounding forlorn and looking at the ice cream.

Harry felt a sharp pang of hurt. "If you didn't like my cooking you could've said it directly before you started eating, you know. I wouldn't have minded." He said sourly, stirring the ice cream around.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that your cooking was horrible, though to be honest I did actually think you couldn't make anything edible before I arrived. The food was amazing. Literally the best thing I've ever eaten so far."

He looked up and saw the truth in Draco's eyes. "Then what did you mean that your stomach will be upset?" he asked quizzically. Draco froze. "I'd rather not tell you." He murmured, giving the ice cream his attention. "Why not? I need to know what I did to make Draco Malfoy sue me." He said trying to calm him with a joke. Draco looked up. "OK. But not here. Not in public." "Grimmauld place?" "No. My place. Maybe then you'd understand."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco Apparated them out of Fortescue's ice cream parlour to his own. He had never expected the truth of his past to surface, and he didn't want Harry of all people to find out about it. But he had hurt the other man unintentionally, and that tore his heart. And he was a Malfoy; he couldn't lead a person around for no reason.

He hesitantly switched on the lights, and looked at the floor, not wanting to see Harry's reaction. Draco felt no movement, and heard no sound. That seems to be a good sign, he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face to see Harry's face. His face was filled with sympathy, and not pity as he expected. "How do you live here?" he asked softly.

Draco knew the house was in a pretty bad state, but he didn't like Harry's tone. It had housed him well for a long time (along with his magic). "Hey! My home doesn't like your tone Potter." Draco said, attempting to lighten the mood. "Oh I'm sorry, but I never expected Draco Malfoy to live anywhere less than a palace." He quipped back.

"Fine, make yourself comfortable. I'll make some tea. This story's going to take a while." He said, going to the kitchen corner.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune which couldn't be stored in a vault twice the size of his parents' lived in a tumbledown barely furnished flat! AND most of the appliances were Muggle! He had a few Muggle appliances at home too, but he NEVER thought DRACO of all people would have such appliances in his house. He saw Draco make his way to the kitchen and busy himself with pots and kettles. Harry didn't bother removing his coat. The place was pretty cold. He noticed a fireplace at the end of the room but it looked like as if it hadn't seen coal or any other fuel for a very long time.

He made himself comfortable at a very worn sofa and drank in all the details of the flat. If he messed up, he mostly wouldn't be welcome here again, and he wanted to be intimate with the place Draco called home.

There wasn't much to the flat. The paint was wearing off and mouldy wood peeked out from the otherwise dirty wall. The place looked old, but it was clean. Not a single fleck of dust was visible to Harry's Auror trained eyes.

The blonde soon appeared with two mugs of steaming tea. "Oh, I'm sorry. I normally use Warming Charms instead of lighting an actual fire. It helps to conserve money. I am on a very tight budget." He said without making eye contact and handed over the mug. "What happened?" Harry asked, genuinely interested about how a Malfoy came down to such a level. He also felt a pang of sympathy towards Draco. The Dursleys may not have treated him well, but he had had a good roof above his head and good food (even if it was less in quantity) supplied.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Here goes nothing Draco thought and started his tale. He tried to make eye contact, but the expressions on Harry's face frightened him and made him feel a bit better. He noticed how Harry's eyes widened with horror about his punishment, his eyes gleaming with anger, like as if he felt Draco and his mother didn't deserve that fate. His green eyes softened when he told Harry about the sentiments that drove him back to London. A small smile quirked his lips. "So here I am, in a somewhat okay flat that is kept together by magic with a small allowance each week that helps me get through the week. In a month, I will be finishing my internship and hopefully, will become a member of the Wizengamot. If that happens, then I can bring Mother back to England in a few years. Of course, I will be getting a better house too, but yeah, it all depends on how I do my internship." Draco said.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you landed up here. I should've made sure you didn't get such a harsh punishment. Your mother did save my life after all. I was too caught up with… other work to realize it. Please forgive me. How can I make it up to you?" Harry asked intently, his green eyes wide with regret and hopefulness.

Maybe letting me know that you're into me too, Draco thought, taking the question literally. And suddenly, he saw Harry gasp, his beautiful eyes wider than he had ever seen it before recoiling a bit away from Draco.

"Did I say what I thought out loud?" he asked the black haired man with a wince. He had had that problem for quite some time, and now was a very bad time for it to resurface. Harry nodded his head fervently, his glasses bobbing on his nose due to the force. With a sigh, Draco opened his mouth to deny whatever he had said, and to say that he was joking (and not trying to feel the pain of his heart shredding to pieces) when his half open mouth was assaulted. By a pair of lips. Attached to the face of one Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Draco likes me! Harry's heart was pounding and he literally froze. He could see Draco freeze too, and it looked like as if he was recoiling. That's not okay, Harry thought and did something that he always wanted to do ever since he saw the blonde; kiss him. That effectively broke the foundations of the wall Draco was starting to build around him. "Take this to the bed?" Draco asked when they emerged for breath. "Yeah" Harry replied a bit too enthusiastically.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry and Draco had spent a month together. A glorious month. That month was the happiest time of Draco's life after the war. He was going to write his Wizengamot entrance exam in a week's time, so he was always studying at libraries, but when he went back to Grimmauld Place, it was forgotten and he lavished attention on Harry. Life couldn't get better. Harry was as sweet as he had imagined him in his fantasies, and also a bit infuriating at times with his messiness, but that was part of the package that went by the name of Harry Potter. He could live with that.

He did notice something weird though. Whenever they were at Grimmauld Place, they always used a spare room. Narcissa had told him stories about Grimmauld Place and according to her, there was one huge, extremely comfortable room with the softest of beds and most perfect view too. Ever since he visited Grimmauld Place, he wanted to see whether such a room existed. "Harry? Mum once told me that there was a big room here? Extra comfortable et cetera et cetera. Does it exist?" he asked innocently. He noticed the raven haired man fumble a bit with his words before replying, "No, I don't think such a room exists. Sirius would've told me about it."

Harry's reply didn't take Draco's mind off of finding the room; in fact it had made him sure of the fact that such a one existed. But both of them were always home together, even if it was only in the evenings.

Draco was always on the go from one Wizarding library to another preparing for his final test. And by the time he came back and had a shower, Harry would be back too, so he never had much time for exploring.

The day of his final exam came. "Best of luck, Draco." Harry wished him with a kiss and a smile before leaving for work. Draco managed a weak smile. He knew that he had prepared well, but so many 'what if?' scenarios came up in his mind, and before he knew, he had to leave to write his exam.

The exam got over in three hours and Draco was relieved. He was so relieved and happy (that all the questions he'd studied had come unlike his school days) that he wanted to sing. It would be at least two more hours before Harry came back, and Draco had Grimmauld Place all to himself. He grinned. The Black master room, here I come!

After quickly changing into comfortable clothes, he started his hunt. There were seven floors and he scoured each floor carefully, twisting all the doorknobs he could see. Somewhere on the second floor, he twisted a doorknob but the door didn't budge. Curious, Draco thought. He cast various spells on the door and found out it was locked. I've found the room! He thought excitedly. It has got to be the room, that's why it's locked.

Draco cast all unlocking charms he knew, and finally, maybe taking pity on the blonde, the door swung open. He sucked in a breath and entered the room.

The room was as magnificent as Narcissa had told Draco. But his sharp eyes noticed something out of place. Narcissa had told him that the room was always swathed in Slytherin colours, but this room looked like a normal bedroom. On one wall, there was a poster of the Holyhead Harpies. He also noticed the wardrobe door was slightly ajar and could see bits of fabric sticking out.

Curiousity overcame Draco and he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. A sea of female and male clothing assaulted him. From the looks of the male clothing, it was obvious to Draco that the clothes belonged to Harry. But why were there female clothes? Harry had told him that he was bisexual, but this? He got a feeling that Harry hadn't told him the entire truth.

An owl entered the house as he carefully put the locking charms on to the door. It carried an envelope with the Holyhead Harpies symbol, and a somewhat familiar looking handwriting on it, stating Harry's name and address. Harry had never minded him reading his official letters, so Draco thought that since it contained the Holyhead Harpies symbol, it would be an official letter and he could open it. Maybe tickets for their latest game. Harry was a huge supporter of the Harpies.

And so Draco did so.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Harry wasn't able to concentrate while he was at work. It was just some paperwork and reports, so his mind wasn't much occupied. He had this feeling in his gut that something was going to go awfully wrong. Then his thoughts drifted to Draco. He had never felt happier in his entire life than how he felt this past month. He felt a slight bit of guilt traipse in him, that reminded him of Ginny and their deal, but he shoved the thought away. He wanted everything to be about Draco. Ginny could be dealt with later on.

But even thoughts of Draco couldn't quell his growing feeling that something was terribly wrong.

After a restless day at work, he decided to call quits and return home, and hopefully relieve his stress through his new favourite stress buster that went by the name of Draco Malfoy. As Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the living room of Grimmauld Place, he noticed something was wrong. The room was eerily quiet, the blinds were closed and there was no candle to light up the place. Nor was there a Draco to greet him.

"Draco? I'm home! Do you want to go out to that new place for din-" he called out but was cut short when he saw a trembling figure by the door. "Draco? What's wrong?" he asked, a bit worriedly and rushed over to the blonde's side. He had never seen the man cry at all, yet here he was, quivering.

He was about to bundle up Draco in his arms, but the other man stopped him. "What-" Harry tried again, but he was interrupted. "Shut up, Potter." Draco whispered.

Harry froze, green eyes widening in shock. Draco never called him Potter, not even when they had argued. He didn't like the sudden change.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whispered, before Harry got over his shock. "Tell you what?" Harry asked warily. Could he have? No, there was still a week and a half left before Ginny was back. The fear was rising in him again. And his fear was confirmed, when Draco shoved a Holyhead Harpies letter in his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH GINNY WEASLEY?" he shouted, his wall slowly crumbling. "WHY DID YOU BOTHER STARTING A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME WHEN YOU ARE _CLEARLY_ INTERESTED IN HER? AM I JUST A THING THAT FILLED YOUR VOID IN HER ABSENCE? I TOLD YOU _EVERYTHING_ , TOLD YOU ALL MY SECRETS, ALL MY INSECURITIES AND NOW THIS? HAD YOU TOLD ME THIS BEFORE THE FIRST DATE I WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED WOOING YOU AT ALL! I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED MY HEART BEING BROKEN HAD YOU COME CLEAN TO ME BUT YOU _LIED TO ME. LIED TO ME FOR A WHOLE DAMN MONTH._ I WAS WEARING MY HEART ON MY SLEEVE AND YOU DIDN'T JUST BREAK IT, YOU RIPPED IT, SHREDDED IT AND BURNT IT! I KNEW THAT THIS WHOLE THING WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. _I AM HUMAN TOO POTTER. I'M JUST LIKE YOU, MENTALLY. THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO SATISFY YOUR EVERY WHIM."_ he raged, tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Draco I didn-" Harry tried again, but Draco shrieked louder and threw a vase right at his head. " _DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME. THIS LETTER EXPLAINS EVERYTHING BETTER THAN YOU POSSIBLY COULD. YOU JUST NEEDED DRACO MALFOY, A PRETTY BLONDE DEATH EATER TO SATISFY YOUR LIBIDO FOR A FEW MONTHS._ I'VE HAD ENOUGH POTTER. I'M LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE AND DON'T TRY COMING AFTER ME." And he turned his back and left.

Harry couldn't move. His chest constricted with guilt, mortification and sadness. He remained frozen, but could hear the banging of the doors and cupboards as Draco packed all of his things. After a few minutes, he heard the loud crack of Apparition. Only then, did tears start flowing from his eyes.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry fell on his knees, right in the middle of the living room, racking with sobs. He kept sobbing until he passed out, right there on the floor. He woke up the next day, at around noon and slowly crept to his and Draco's room, hoping to find Draco sleeping peacefully there, hoping that Draco leaving was just a bad memory. But no. He felt pain stab in his chest. He found a letter on the night stand and he picked it up and started reading it. It was Draco's elegant calligraphy, one that sent a fresh wave of pain throughout him.

Dearest Harry,

I am very sorry I shouted at you and threw that vase at you. I completely understand why you want to be with Ginny Weasley; she makes you happy and has been through with you, side by side, hand in hand even when things were very grim. I've only caused you harm and hurt. I was the cause for most of your loved ones' deaths and I repent and will repent that, every day of my existence.

If I had found out about the deal in the beginning, I would've fought tooth and nail for your love and attention, but now, thinking about what happened with a cool mind, I realized, love is seeing your loved one being happy isn't it? And that's what Ginny gives you; happiness. A few memories resurfaced that encouraged me to let you go.

When we first met on the Hogwarts Express, I offered you my hand in friendship, but you declined it. Nothing had ever hurt me so bad, and also, I was spoilt and got everything I wanted so I made it my life's goal to make yours living hell, and I can never believe that you forgave me for all of that. If I was in your position, I wouldn't have bothered.

In fourth year, I realized that I hurt you, because all I wanted was your attention. Focused on me and only me. It was then I realized I had a crush on you. Whenever I saw you smile, I was happy, walking on air. And when you were sad, I wanted to hold you in my arms (after I ripped the person who hurt you to pieces). The Potter Stinks badges weren't meant to say that. I was supporting you. The other Slytherins tampered with them and I hadn't known that when I showed them to you.

The way you looked when you spoke with Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, you can't believe how many times I wished, imagined, fantasized you looking at me like that. I was jealous of them, true, but a small part of my brain was happy for you. If they made you happy, you deserve that small piece of happiness. I also realized that I could never give you that happiness ever.

What I'm trying to say is your happiness is mine. Knowing that you're finally getting the happiness you deserve is enough to make me feel warm even on the coldest day. I don't want to intervene in your happiness, nor do I want to be the reason why you feel sad because I trigger sad memories.

To ensure a life-long happiness, I have decided to leave. I've left the country and no one knows where I've gone, so don't try to track me. I've taken everything that may remind you of me away. This letter will burn up once you've read it. I've even prepared a modified memory erasing potion so that you won't remember our tryst, but you will remember everything else you did this past month. I won't tell you where I've kept it, but you will definitely end up consuming it. And don't try forcing Kreacer to tell you where I've kept it either. He's made an Unbreakable Vow to not disclose the location. And I've also charmed it against Summoning Charms.

I hope you remain happy ,always. Your happiness is mine because I have always, and will always love you.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he read the letter. He broke down when it started burning. He had lost the love of his life. What had he done?


End file.
